Curando heridas
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: Capitulo único. Verano tras el segundo libro de Harry Potter. Ginnny no consigue olvidar todo lo que pasó durante el curso.


Curando heridas 

La voz de su esposa llamándole, a la vez que le zarandeaba cada vez mas fuerte, sacó a Arthur Weasley del mundo de los sueños. ¿Se había quedado dormido y se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al trabajo?. No, aun era de noche. Se incorporó e intentó enfocar el rostro de Molly, parecía preocupada. Iba a preguntar que pasaba pero no hizo falta. Desde el piso de arriba se escuchaba el llanto y los gritos de su pequeña, de su Ginny.

- Ay dios, otra vez no

De un salto salió de la cama y cogió la bata que había sobre una silla cercana. Con Molly justo detrás suyo subió la escalera y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija menor. No eran los únicos que estaban despiertos. Junto a la puerta estaban el resto de sus hijos que aún vivían con ellos.

Percy agarraba a un preocupado Ron, le intentaba alejar del cuarto y convencerle de que tenía que acostarse. Fred y George, sus gemelos, miraban muy serios por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta. Vigilando que no pasara nada pero sin saber que hacer.

- Papá, es Ginny de nuevo – dijo George al verlos aparecer – Lleva así un buen rato

- Es la peor pesadilla hasta ahora, incluso despertó a la marmota de Ron – dijo Fred

- ¡No soy ninguna marmota! – protestó el menor de sus varones al borde del llanto entre el enfado y el miedo – Papá, ¿puedes hacer algo verdad?

Arthur despeinó el cabello de su hijo. Estaba creciendo mucho últimamente, seguramente sería mas alto que Percy, quizás mas que Bill. Pero aun no era mas que un niño. Un niño asustado y preocupado por su hermanita. Todos sus hijos estaban preocupados, Ginny sufría pesadillas una noche si y otra también desde que había vuelto de la escuela. Ninguno hablaba de ello en su presencia porque la ponía aun mas triste, pero todos sabían que aquel curso había resultado una pesadilla. Aun lo era.

- Claro que si hijo, claro que si, ahora haz caso a tu hermano y ve a acostarte, ¿de acuerdo?. Yo me ocupo – dijo con voz tranquilizadora – Percy, ve con él por favor, no le dejes solo.

- Por supuesto Papá – respondió el ahora mayor de sus hijos y se llevo a regañadientes a un Ron que protestaba diciendo que no era ningún crío.

- Fred, George, id abajo y buscadme una de vuestras escobas, la que sea mas estable y preparádmela.

- Ahora mismo Papá – respondieron al unísono los gemelos tras mirarse extrañados

Molly se le acercó cuando se quedaron solos y ambos entraron en el cuarto de su hija. Seguía llorando en sueños asustada. Su esposa normalmente era quien se ocupaba de la educación de sus hijos, la que resolvía cualquier problema. Que en el caso de Fred y George era cada semana. Pero lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Ginny la dejaba indefensa. Su niña estaba sufriendo y no sabía que hacer para evitarlo. Le estaba partiendo el corazón.

- Arthur, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- No estoy seguro, solo se que Ginny necesita ayuda, pero no hay ningún conjuro de medimago que cure lo que le pasa. Mi padre solía decir que no había nada que no se pudiera solucionar si se hablaba de ello. Eso voy a intentar. Quizás es justo lo que le hace falta a nuestra niña. Aunque ella no quiera recordar lo que paso con Tom Riddle no puede ser peor que esto. Necesita algo de aire fresco que le limpie todo ese horror y eso le voy a dar.

Cogió en brazos con mucho cuidado a su hija y fue bajando la escalera mientras hablaba con su esposa. Ginny dejó de gritar al notar el calor protector de su padre, apenas sollozaba cuando llegaron a la cocina. Aun adormilada empezó a abrir los ojos. En la planta baja Fred y George les esperaban con una de las escobas de la familia. Escoba que se veía mas limpia que nunca. Lo pasaría por alto para no arruinarles su buen nombre.

- ¿Papá? – pregunto con un hilo de voz Ginny

- Siento despertarte cielo, vamos a dar una vuelta, hace una noche preciosa.

Después de dejarla en el suelo con cuidado cogió la escoba y tras darle un beso a Molly salió de la casa llevando a su pequeña de la mano. Su esposa prometió esperarles con un chocolate caliente preparado. Conociéndola como la conocía ahora se pondría a cocinar como una posesa. Fuera de la casa se subió a la escoba y sentó a su niña delante. Cuando se aseguro de que se le agarraba bien alzó el vuelo.

Realmente hacía una noche esplendida. Algo fresca, apenas estaban a principios de verano, pero sin llegar a ser fría. No parecía haber ni una sola nube, el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas. Arthur disfrutó de aquella paz durante unos minutos. Esperando que su hija quisiera hablar. Finalmente lo hizo.

- ¿He vuelto a despertaros verdad? – preguntó casi avergonzada. Arthur sabía que Ginny se sentía culpable al preocuparlos.

- ¿Qué era esta vez? – le preguntó en lugar de responderle

- Las ...gallinas, quería que escribiera de nuevo algo en la pared. Todo estaba lleno de sangre.

A Arthur Weasley, pese a considerarse una persona pacífica y civilizada, le hubiera gustado haberle hecho daño de verdad a Lucius Malfoy en aquella pelea del verano anterior. Un par de huesos rotos, una mandíbula desencajada quizás.

- Ginny, tu sabes donde trabaja Papá, ¿verdad?

- Si claro, en el Ministerio de Magia, en el departamento contra.. contra...

- Contra el Uso incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. – dijo completando la frase - ¿y sabes porque trabajo allí?

- Porque adoras todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles.

- Correcto otra vez cielo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Siempre me han fascinado. Han sido capaces de suplir las carencias de no tener magia con esa tecnología suya. Tienen inventos para todo. No se como aun hay magos que en la actualidad sigue pensando que son inferiores a nosotros.

Ginny bostezó con disimulo y se acomodó como pudo para recostarse lo mejor posible. Sabía que los muggles era el tema favorito de su padre, y podía hablar sobre ellos durante horas. Pero no le importaba, prefería mil veces oírle que tener que hablar sobre sus pesadillas.

- Solo hay que fijarse en lo mucho que han avanzado en apenas un par de siglos. Su sociedad ha cambiado totalmente y en cambio la nuestra se está quedando obsoleta. La gran mayoría de nuestros hechizos llevan siglos inventados y la patente de encantamientos es el departamento con menos movimiento después del que se encarga de los centauros. Solo aprendemos generación tras generación lo que ya existe, apenas innovamos. En cambio ellos no hacen otra cosa. Admirables, realmente son admirables. Por ello pienso que es tan importante protegerlos de la magia que no comprenden y no saben manejar.

Arthur vio como su hija empezaba a adormilarse.

- Pero no quiero aburrirte con lo que ya sabes

- No importa papa, me gusta oírte

- Gracias corazón. Pero todo esto es porque hay algo que quiero contarte. Sabes lo que me gusta mi trabajo, pero lo que no sabes es que una vez estuve a punto de dejarlo – Ginny abrió muchos los ojos y miro a su padre extrañada. No era capaz de imaginarse a su padre haciendo otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué? Si lo adoras.

- Por algo que paso cielo y hace ya mucho, ninguno de tus hermanos había nacido, solo Bill, y apenas tenía un año. Tan solo Molly, tu madre, conoce la historia. Pero creo q tu deberías saberlo. – le dio un beso en la frente sin descuidar el manejo de la escoba antes de continuar - Fue al principio de los años oscuros. En el ministerio se sabía que algo pasaba, pero estaban aun perdidos. El cuerpo de Aurors trabajaba turnos dobles y alistaban a todos los que podían adiestrar. Hasta entonces había habido poca actividad de brujos oscuros, y estaban desbordados.

Ginny había temblado con la mención de su padre de la época del surgimiento de Voldemort. Se acurrucó todo lo que pudo mientras le seguía escuchando.

- De todos modos nadie pensaba entonces lo que se nos venía encima. Estábamos preocupados si, pero manteníamos la normalidad dentro de lo posible. Yo llevaba muy poco tiempo en el departamento, así que me caía casi todo el trabajo pesado. Y cada vez que teníamos una redada o una salida para neutralizar objetos descontrolados me tocaba a mi. A mi y al viejo Angus Clabester. Odiaba el trabajo de oficina y nunca supo hacer amigos entre los que mandan. Un gran tipo. Después de la captura de Raghnall Keeran se jubiló.

- ¿Quién?

- Un brujo malvado y sin escrúpulos que ahora cumple su merecida condena en Azkaban. Resulto no ser un partidario de..., bueno no trabajaba para él como tantos otros que se condenaron después, pero era un simpatizante.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz

- Se dedicó a encantar objetos muggles, a maldecirlos, y los repartió todo lo que pudo para hacer el mayor daño posible. Pudimos sacar de la circulación algunos de ellos antes de que hicieran verdadero daño. Angus entonces ya empezaba a sospechar que podía haber una sola persona detrás de todo aquello. Esos días yo ya me imaginaba condecorado por la captura de un brujo tenebroso. Era un poco idiota de joven.

- Pero ha dicho que lo capturasteis, ¿no?

- Si, así fue. Pero no antes del caso de Emily Trent.

- ¿Emily Trent?, ¿quién era?

- Una muggle, una chica muggle de apenas 20 años. Angus averiguó cual era una de las tiendas desde donde Raghnall ponía en circulación sus objetos malditos. Fue un gran éxito, dimos con mas de una docena de ellos antes de que pudieran hacer daño a nadie. Era una tienda de antigüedades y el dueño era un muggle que no tenía idea de que era lo que ocurría. Nos dijo que un señor muy amable le había vendido todo aquello, objetos que había heredado.

- Y el señor amable era ....

- Raghnall Keeran si. Pero nos dijo algo mas, ya había vendido parte del lote. Una chica había comprado un espejo antiguo de cuerpo entero. Afortunadamente conocía sus datos y donde vivía. Nunca había visto correr a Angus tanto como ese día. De todos modos llegamos tarde.

- ¿Qué....qué paso? – pregunto su hija asustada.

Arthur sabía que no era algo para contar a niñas de la edad de su Ginny. Pero ninguna niña de esa edad había tenido que pasar por ser usada y manipulada contra su voluntad por un megalómano desquiciado. Le habían arrebatado la inocencia a su bebe, y el solo podía intentar ayudarla a superarlo y dejarlo atrás. Si tuviera el poder para cambiar el pasado haría lo fuera por evitarlo.

- El espejo estaba maldito, como todo lo demás que dejo en la tienda, el encantamiento era de transporte. Había conseguido imitar parte de los efectos de un traslador, mezclándolo con la creación de una mini dimensión aislada – Arthur se intentó explicar mejor al ver la cara de extrañeza de su hija – Algo parecido a la red flu, que comunica una chimenea con otra. Pero en esto caso sin comunicación a ninguna parte, sin salida.

- No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que hacía el espejo papá?

- El espejo, Ginny, transportaba a cualquiera que tocara su superficie a un espacio creado fuera de este mundo. Un lugar que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Cuando llegamos a casa de Emily la encontramos aterrorizada dentro del espejo. – su hija ahogó un grito cuando al fin se hizo a la idea – Angus me detuvo a tiempo, nada mas verla me abalancé sobre el espejo. Reconoció el conjuro y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y contra-hechizos para anularlo. Yo me senté cerca y me dediqué a hablar con Emily e intentar tranquilizarla.

Aquella era la parte que mas le costaba recordar, hacía años que no pensaba en ello.

- Le expliqué que éramos magos y a que nos dedicábamos. Luego podríamos usar un hechizo desmemorizador, es parte del procedimiento. Hablamos durante mucho tiempo. La maldición era demasiado compleja y aunque Angus se empleaba a fondo no era capaz de desactivarlo. Emily pese a seguir asustada termino tranquilizándose e incluso empezó a hacer preguntas sobre nosotros y nuestro mundo. No creía en la magia, como cualquier muggle, pero era de ese pequeño grupo de ellos que les gustaría que fuera real.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su cara al recordarlo

- Le hablé por encima del ministerio de magia y de algunas de nuestras costumbres, pero al final terminé hablando de nuestra familia. Hasta le enseñé algunas fotos de tu madre y el pequeño Bill. Le encantaron las fotos mágicas. Era una chica encantadora y muy agradable, de ese tipo de personas que se hacen querer enseguida. Además guapa. Sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía. Si no hubiera estado enamorado de tu madre me hubiera encontrado en serio peligro. Y no le digas esto nunca o me mataría.

Ginny se rió imaginando a su madre furiosa y persiguiendo a su padre por haber encontrado a otra mujer atractiva. Arthur también sonrío contagiado por la alegría de su hija.

- ¿Y que ocurrió cuando la sacasteis del espejo?

La sonrisa se le borró completamente de la cara.

- No pudimos cielo. No fuimos capaces de sacarla del espejo. – los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de par en par sin creerse lo que oía - Angus agotado tras varias horas de lanzar hechizos consiguió anular la maldición. Pero no era capaz de revertir el efecto y traer a Emily de vuelta.

- Pero.. tenía que haber alguna manera, ¿no? Emily no se podía quedar ahí para siempre.

- Y no lo hizo. No digo que fuera imposible invertir el conjuro de traslación, pero era algo que nos superaba. Hacía falta un experto en conjuros de esa clase, alguien como el mismo Raghnall. Así que cogimos el espejo, que ahora si se podía tocar, y lo llevamos al Ministerio de Magia. Donde Angus se dedicó a dar la voz de alarma y a hacer que los jefes se movieran lo mas rápido posible para traer a alguien especializado que nos ayudara. Averiguar si había alguno en el país y traerlo de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?. ¿No era mejor contar con el mejor aunque hubiera que buscarlo lejos?

- Porque no teníamos ese tiempo – Arthur intentó buscar la manera menos dura de contarlo, pero no imaginaba ninguna – El espacio donde estaba encerrada Emily no estaba comunicado con nada, ¿recuerdas? – su hija asintió – Al ser un espacio cerrado el aire no se renovaba y se iba agotando, poco a poco.

- ¡NO!. Pero la sacasteis, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad que la sacasteis? – dijo Ginny al borde del llanto

- Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder sacarla. Pero no pudimos. Aunque se activaron todos los contactos posibles fue demasiado tarde. Incluso se aparecieron medi-magos de San Mungo para intentar al menos ralentizar sus biorritmos y ganar tiempo. Pero la magia no llegaba al otro lado del espejo.

Su hija rompió a llorar escondiendo la cara entre los pliegues de su bata. Arthur continuó hablando a la vez que intentaba abrazar a su hija y maniobrar con la escoba al mismo tiempo. Tenía que terminar la historia.

- Emily tardó mucho en darse cuenta, afortunadamente. No nos atrevíamos a decirle nada, y yo mantuve la esperanza mucho tiempo, casi hasta el final. Creo que fue mi propia cara la que le hizo darse cuenta del destino que le esperaba. Eso y que cada vez se encontraba mas y mas débil. – ahora eran en los ojos del señor Weasley donde aparecieron lágrimas - Me hizo prometerle que no la dejaría sola. Y eso hice. Estuve hablando con ella hasta que mantuvo las fuerzas. E incluso cuando se quedó inconsciente..., no me aparté del espejo vigilando como respiraba. Mientras lo hizo. Maldije a mis compañeros una y otra vez por no trabajar rápido, por no ser capaces de traer a nadie competente. Aunque en el fondo sabía que por muy rápido que aparecieran ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, para hacer nada.

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de llorar y abrazó muy fuerte a su padre. Sabía lo bueno que era. Lo duro que tuvo que ser para él. Su padre se lo devolvió con el brazo que tenía libre mientras con el otro giraba ya de vuelta a casa.

- Después de que todo terminará... y que me obligaran a volver a casa pasé los peores días de mi vida. Nada tenía sentido ya, o al menos eso me parecía. Tu madre no sabía que decirme ni que hacer para animarme, un día no quise ni levantarme de la cama. No quería volver nunca mas al ministerio y menos a mi trabajo del departamento.

- Pero sigues trabajando allí – Ginny se secaba las lágrimas. En el fondo era una chica fuerte, estaba seguro - ¿Por qué no lo dejaste?

- Por vosotros.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, mas concretamente por Bill. Los demás aun no habíais nacido. Un día se acercó gateando a donde estaba sentado. Poco antes de llegar se puso de pie, agarrándose a una cortina, y dio sus primeros pasitos hasta llegar hasta mi. Teniéndolo entre mis brazos, mientras se reía y chapurreaba intentando hablar me di cuenta de que tenía una familia que me necesitaba. Que no me podía hundir y descuidarla. Al igual que había mucha mas gente, magos o muggles, también con familia que necesitaban a alguien que se encargara de pararles los pies a monstruos como Keeran.

A lo lejos, con la luz del inicio del amanecer, se podía ver la silueta de la madriguera. Fue descendiendo poco a poco.

- Lo que te pasó este curso fue horrible cielo, no te lo merecías. Continuamente le pasan cosas malas a gente buena, y ellos no tienen la culpa. Emily no tenía que haber acabado atrapada en aquel espejo, pero así fue. A veces no podemos evitar que pasen cosas terribles, pero si podemos hacer todo lo posible para evitar que se repitan. Por eso volví al departamento y ayudé a Angus a atrapar a aquel desgraciado. Sigo haciendo todo lo que puedo desde entonces.

- Pero yo no pude hacer nada para detener a .. a Tom. No pude impedirle que me manejara a su antojo, que me obligara a hacer esas cosas. No soy tan fuerte como tu Papá.

- Si que lo eres cielo y lo puedes demostrar. Tomando el control de tu vida desde ahora y no dejando que nada ni nadie nunca más te lo vuelva a arrebatar. Vivir sin dedicarle un solo segundo a pensar en él. Así lo vencerás.

Diciendo esto aterrizó finalmente junto a la puerta de la cocina. Inmediatamente salió de ella la señora Weasley, limpiándose las manos en un delantal que llevaba sobre el camisón. Un agradable aroma a desayuno recién hecho llegó hasta ellos. Arthur ayudó a su hija a bajar de la escoba.

- ¿Me lo prometes cariño? ¿Serás fuerte por ti y por mi?.

- Claro Papá, claro que si – le respondió dándole un ultimo abrazo antes de ir corriendo hasta su madre a decirle que tenía mucha hambre y que olía de maravilla.

Arthur Weasley intercambió una sonrisa con su esposa antes de que ella se dedicará a mimar a su hija mas pequeña. Luego se dirigió a guardar la escoba mientras pensaba en la maravillosa familia que tenía. E intento no pensar en la familia que también habría podido tener Emily.


End file.
